


your voice (i kinda really like it)

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Customer Service & Tech Support, Fluff, Humor, M/M, but the work itself is better i promise, i found this cute and i hope you do too, the summary is crummy yet again, what is tagging again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: in which kihyun is a customer service representative and hoseok calls in for some help





	your voice (i kinda really like it)

**Author's Note:**

> long story short: good nap, lovely dream ... i Had to
> 
> because this all came out of a dream, please note that this representation might not be so accurate!!
> 
> anything italicized are basically kihyun’s thoughts c:

_Oh boy. Alright. First day of work, no more internship, it’s really do or die now._ Kihyun’s been waiting for this day, the day where he officially works as an employee who picks up phone calls and assists others instead of getting coffee orders, filing paperwork, and printing analytical data.

Sure, the job of a customer service representative may sound like a bit of a handful (and maybe it is) but Kihyun thinks he’s ready for it. He’s good at talking to people, has good intentions, makes sure the person he’s interacting with is comfortable, and always does his best to end things on a good note.

Of course, no one really knows what the person on the other side of the phone is like. So that’s a bit unsettling, just dealing with random people like that. But, it’s what you get for working under a mobile company. Kihyun doesn’t mind it too much, though; pay is good and the people are very nice. That’s what you get for working under a _good_ mobile company.

The dirty-blonde sits in his new cubicle. _Goodbye lonely office room, hello lovely edgy desk._ Everything in his cubicle looks nice. A sleek desktop computer with a wireless keyboard and mouse, quite fancy. Modern printer with a bunch of buttons. _Maybe I’ll ask someone about this later._ And there’s a little file organizer and a pencil holder with a couple of pencils and pens inside of it.

His rolling chair is absolutely divine. Rolls forward and back and left and right so very smoothly? Say no more, Kihyun is very happy.

“Hey, uh Yoo Kihyun. You in here?” A voice calls, a bit chirpy as well as slightly scratchy but it’s somewhat pleasing to hear at 8:30 in the morning. Kihyun rolls out of his cubicle, his hand raising in the air as well. “Here I am.”

It’s Minhyuk, one of his co-workers. “Got a headset for you.” He walks over with some sort of attitude before handing the thing to Kihyun, it’s playful and it makes the latter laugh. “Thank you, I think I’m all set.” “Yeah, you better be. 88-100 individuals a day.”

The co-worker leaves Kihyun with a painful pat on the back, returns to his cubicle, and Kihyun mutters an “I hate you” under his breath. The dirty blonde puts on the headset, adjusts it to fit his head. He lets out a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing. _Here goes nothing._

\--

Things have been going great for Kihyun. He was able to help seventy five people in two or three-ish hours, which is pretty nice. And, it’s lunch time.

(He made his own lunch. Well of course he would, he takes pride in his cooking.)

Just before he gets ready to logout of his computer, a notification pops up: One caller asking for your assistance.

 _But it’s lunch time. Though it is just one more person._ A mix of weird sounds spew out of Kihyun’s mouth, he’s struggling here.

With too good of a conscience, Kihyun puts on his headset again and reaches out to the customer. “Thank you for calling Merry Mobile. My name is Kihyun, how may I help you today?”

“Hi, I think there’s something wrong with my bill here? Apparently, I owe the company much more than what I usually pay.”

The customer’s voice is raised, not out of anger but rather confusion. The pitch is a bit high as well, it’s kind of cute actually.

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that, I’ll be glad to help you. If you could please tell me your name and phone number, I’ll see what I can do right away.”

The customer on the other line laughs, reminds Kihyun of a bunch of bubbles fluttering everywhere. “If we weren’t in this situation, I’d say that’s quite a bold move, Kihyun. Considering how you don’t know a single thing about me. And it’s Hoseok.”

 _So he’s that kinda guy._ Kihyun feels his stomach do a loop-de-loop. “Please, I’m just trying to help you here. I’m not trying to flirt with you or anything.”

“I didn’t say you were flirting. That’s quite bold of you to assume of me.”

Kihyun flushes, his eyes closing tight and his cheeks beginning to warm. Much too flustered, the dirty blonde almost wheezes, “Hoseok-ah, just give me your phone number so I can type it in here and see what’s going on with your bill.”

Hoseok does as he’s told, though there’s that underlying tone of teasing? It’s kind of amusing, Kihyun hates it. The representative shakes his head. _My God, this is not professional. Stop it Kihyun, stop it._

As the dirty blonde fills in the blank boxes with the given information, he clicks ‘Next’ right after. The site doesn’t load and the page stays the same. _That’s odd._ Kihyun looks around the screen of the computer and there it is: No internet access. _Well shit._

\--

“If you could just wait for just a few minutes, Hoseok, I’ll be right back with you.” The dirty blonde feels his pulse quicken and he’s sick of it. _Right on the first day, too. God, my luck._

“Of course, I’ll be here waiting for you.” And Hoseok’s voice sounds gentle, tender, mellow, and light. Eases Kihyun a bit.

The representative leaves the customer on hold, lets the latter listen to jazzy elevator music, and scans his area. He calls out to Hyungwon, five cubicles down from him. “Hey, why’s the wifi not working? I got someone on the phone that’s got some deal with his bills.”

Shrugging, Hyungwon says, “Must’ve crashed then. Someone’ll call Hyunwoo from the tech team to fix it or something.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do for now? Leave the guy on hold?” Kihyun’s annoyed now, because why on Earth did this have to happen today out of all days? He’s a bit hungry and doesn’t feel right leaving someone on hold for too long. He’d like to throw himself at a wall.

Hyungwon shrugs again. “Not my problem. Just keep talking to him or something. Let him know what’s going on. That shouldn’t be so bad.” The lanky boy gets up and starts to head out of the room. “I’m gonna get to my lunch, good luck.”

The dirty blonde’s shoulders slump, disappointment clear in his eyes. His lips form a pout, Kihyun altogether unsure of what to do. _Can’t leave him on hold for an hour … that‘d be bad._

The representative clears his throat and connects himself to the customer again. “Hello, Hoseok-ah? You still there?” _That was such a stupid question. Yes, of course he’d still be there. He’s been waiting for you, dammit Kihyun._

“Of course, Kihyun, I’ve been waiting quite patiently for your return.” Hoseok’s voice is laced with happiness. _There he goes again, with that … charm._

“Right, well, thank you. Hoseok, there seems to be a problem with our internet connection right now so I can’t help you for the time being.”

There’s a silence between the two until Hoseok breaks it. “Are you going to have to end the call?” “Sort of, yeah.”

Hoseok’s voice falters with an “Oh, I see.” And Kihyun can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt inside his heart. _Think Kihyun, think. Maybe there is some way you can help._

“Wait!! Okay, perhaps, there is a way,” Kihyun starts, “Could you … could you tell me what your bill says right now? Like how much payment is due?”

“Well, according to the paper in front of me, it says I owe $67.79. My line usually makes me pay something around $35.”

The dirty blonde crosses his arms. It’s strange for Merry Mobile to charge their users like so. Unless .. “Hoseok-ah? Did you pay last month’s bill?”

“I never got last month’s bill, you guys never sent me a letter of notice.”

Kihyun’s lips frown, an unimpressed look in his eyes. “Check your mail again, the company always ensures sending out letters two to three weeks prior of the payment’s due date.”

“Oh crap, okay. Let me see if it’s in my junk mail.”

 _Junk mail._ Kihyun lets out a bit of a snort. “Kudos to you for being so organized.” The dirty blonde hears a shuffling of papers and incoherent words every now and then. “Aha! I found it!! And I never even opened it.”

“Splendid, took you awhile. You should consider organizing your mail in future cases.” Kihyun grins, there’s a little hop in his heart, happy with his comment; just a bit teasing but nothing so grand and over the top.

“Well, what if I want to talk to you again? Would I have to lose more of my bills or something?” _What in the._

“No, because we have a bunch of employees here so you’d get to talk to another one of us next time. Forget it, moving on.” Kihyun tries to brush things off quickly but Hoseok laughs again, bubbly and contagious. “I like this banter between us, very funny. Lifts up the spirits. My spirits.”

Kihyun weakly smiles, all of a sudden feeling shy. _Not again, stop it._ “Well, anyways, once the internet is up and running again, you can pay for your current bill. And don’t worry, this payment will include your previous bill.”

“How long will it take for the internet to return again?” “I don’t know.”

The dirty blonde hears the customer breathe into the phone, “Well, don’t hang up just yet. Technically, you’re not done helping me.”

Kihyun nods, as if Hoseok were right in front of him, “I’m not going to, would you rather I put you on hold? You could listen to some more elevator musi-”

“No, no! Don’t put me on hold. Let’s keep talking, this is nice, don’t you think? Also, your voice. I kinda really like it. I wouldn’t mind hearing it some more.”

\--

 _This is a first_. There’s a fluttery, buttery feeling in Kihyun’s stomach but it’s not bad or anything. In fact, it’s quite pleasant?

 _Butterflies._ _Please, how old are you? You don’t even know what the guy looks like. Don’t even know his age._

Kihyun’s heart sort of skips a beat or two when he _reluctantly_ asks, “You like my voice?”

“Well, you sound very nice, so there’s that. Your voice is really gentle and reassuring over the phone. That’s probably a good quality for those in your working industry. And I think it’s quite melodic. Has its nuances here and there.”

Hoseok’s voice is once again gentle and mellow. He speaks at a pace that’s easy to hear, like he wants you to hear every word he has to say all the while being sincere.

“Not to mention hearing you getting all defensive is funny yet oddly endearing? But like I said before, I enjoy this flirty banter between us.”

Kihyun widens his eyes. “So, you were flirting with me this whole time?”

“I figured you would’ve gotten the memo after I asked about wanting to talk to you again. I guess not.”

“Alright, Hoseok-ah, we get it. You’re very charming.” Kihyun deadpans, rolling his eyes.

“Being naturally charming is a given but thank you, Kihyun.” Another bit of laughter erupts from Hoseok. This time, though, the dirty blonde can’t help but join in on the action.

“Okay, all jokes aside, this isn’t exactly the ideal thing to do as a customer service rep.” While he does enjoy talking to Hoseok (and internally admits Hoseok has been fun to talk to), Kihyun can’t help but feel slightly bad for prolonging the conversation.

“Well, as a customer service representative, you, Kihyun, are required to provide service to your callers to the best of your capabilities.”

“For now, you are supposed to be providing a service to me. The service that I’m asking for is your company over the phone since you can’t help me with my bill. Also, we’ve been at it for nearly half an hour. But again, I asked for it. So technically, you‘re not in the wrong.”

 _Technically, he is right._ Kihyun sighs again, but this time a smile stretches across his lips. “Okay, Hoseok, you win. Are you satisfied with everything right now?”

“Yes, Kihyun. I am very satisfied with everything right now.”

\--

The representative and customer end up talking for over an hour. However, seeing as how they’ve been laughing at almost everything they’ve been saying every three minutes or so, talking for so long doesn’t seem that bad.

Sort of got to know each other, really. Like friends.

“So you’re telling me I’ve been talking to someone younger than me this whole time. And you continue not addressing me as your _hyung_? Very disappointing, concerning even. I can’t believe your audacity, Kihyun.”

“I think we’ve acquaintanced ourselves well enough to not have to use honorifics, Hoseok, excuse you.”

The page on Kihyun’s computer screen loads onto a new page. “Oh, Hoseok! We can pay for your bills now, the internet’s finally back on!!” _Not that talking to Hoseok hasn’t been nice or anything, but I can finally resolve this issue. Yes. Nice one, Kihyun._ “Here, just get out one of your credit cards or a debit one, doesn’t matter which, and we can pay for your bill together.”

Hoseok jokes, “As long as you don’t scam me with my card, I’m grateful.” Kihyun laughs loud, he’s excited to finally help. The former slowly tells Kihyun his credit card information, pin number as well.

In less than a minute, with a couple more clicks of his mouse: Payment due: $0.00

“Alright, Hoseok-ah, I can confirm with you that your bill has been paid for. All is well for your phone line. Just be sure to check your mail better next time.”

The customer raises his voice, feigning his “offended-ness”, “Okay, Kihyun? You don’t have to mention it again. Things are under control now.”

“Yes, thanks to me.” Kihyun snorts, literally snorts. “Quite full of yourself all of sudden, aren’t you?”

The two erupt with laughter again, and the dirty blonde feels his body thrumming with liveliness.

Then it hits him.

The representative has to go on, to help someone else now, having been able to help Hoseok. Kihyun feels his body slump into utter disappointment and heaves a (sad) sigh.

“Uhm, Hoseok, while I’d hate to end things so suddenly, I do have to end the call after helping you.”

Kihyun hears a tiny “aww” from Hoseok’s side and can’t help but let his heart _soar_ from hearing Hoseok’s response. _He wanted to continue talking. Goodness._

Then, Hoseok sighs. “Well, I guess you should end the call. You do have a job and money to make after all.”

Another silence lingers in the air. Until Hoseok breaks it again. “No, wait!!” With a soft, hopeful voice, he whispers, “Can you at least give me your number? So we can keep contact with each other?”

 _He wants to keep in contact with you. Kihyun, he wants your number._ “And how am I supposed to give you my number?”

“You could text it, you know. Since you know mine.”

 _You know you wanna do it, so do it._ With hurried fingers, Kihyun texts Hoseok a quick “hello, it’s me”.

“Oh hey, me!” Kihyun chides the other with a “Stop that” and yet, there’s no bite.

Hoseok laughs, he always seems to be. Kihyun doesn’t mind, it makes him want to laugh along, too.

“Okay, okay Kihyun. I’ve got to hang up now, you even said so, courtesy of your employer, Merry Mobile. I’ve gotta get going anyways, I have a shift at a cafe. I’ve been very satisfied with your service.”

“I’m glad to hear that, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll text you when my shift’s over. Or maybe even call you, I’d like to hear your voice again. In a non-creepy way, of course.”

Kihyun grins, excitement flashing quickly in his eyes, and his stomach doing a bunch of those flippity-flips. “Sure thing.”

“Goodbye Kihyun, and thanks again.” Hoseok’s voice is delicate, laced with something soft and sweet, something to look forward to; it sounds wonderful to Kihyun’s ears. “Goodbye Hoseok.”

The phone call ends and Kihyun beams wider than ever. He throws off his headset and leans his office chair back. Almost falls but manages to catch himself in time. _That was great. That was really so great._

_\--_

“You know, people _do_ record our conversations for training purposes.” It’s Minhyuk, standing right behind him.

“Well, maybe the people here will notice my friendliness and likeableness and I’ll be a good example for their next employees.” _That’s a terrible excuse but, oh well._

Minhyuk smirks and ruffles Kihyun’s hair. “Whatever you say. Don’t come crying to me if you get reported or fired or something.”

“Thanks for being so supportive, I really do appreciate it.” The representative crosses his arms, squinting at his co-worker. _The devil._

“Of course, Kihyun. You’re my best friend. Just looking out for you. Now come on, we gotta be here til 2 pm.” Minhyuk slides his hand off of the dirty blonde’s shoulders, sashaying out of the latter’s cubicle.

Kihyun looks at his headset and finds himself thinking about Hoseok. Gets all giddy and starts smiling a bit too widely.

_Okay stop, you’ve had your fun. It’s work time. C’mon._

One last time, Kihyun sighs again. This time, the sigh is content. He returns to his computer screen again, looking at the notification of a different caller. The representative hears Hoseok’s voice faintly in the back of his head and feels his heart flutter.

_Your voice. I kinda really like yours, too._

“Thank you for calling Merry Mobile. My name is Kihyun, how may I help you today?”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i went a little (or really) overboard with the dialogue, but i hope you still liked it!!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment, or say hi to me on tumblr @chaobebe


End file.
